Handheld computer systems have become a standard business tool for traveling professionals. Handheld computer systems allow traveling professionals to access large amounts of personal information such as an address book, a personal calendar, and a list of to-do items. In particular, handheld computer systems based upon the PalmOS® from Palm Computing, Inc of Santa Clara, Calif. have become the de facto standard of handheld computer systems. Most handheld computer systems are designed to synchronize information with a larger computer system such as a personal computer system.
The various owners of handheld computer system use their handheld computer systems in different manners. Some handheld computer system users work mainly with a desktop personal computer system but bring their handheld computer system when attending meetings. Other handheld computer system users constantly travel and rarely ever work in one place.
Furthermore, the personal computer systems owned by various handheld computer system users vary widely. Most handheld computer system users also use a desktop personal computer system. However, many use notebook personal computers. Some handheld computer system users use computer workstations such as those produced by Sun Microsystems, Inc. Other handheld computer system users do not use any other computer system at all.
It is impossible to accommodate the particular needs of all these different types of users with a single packaged handheld computer system product. However, it would be desirable to provide handheld computer system package that accommodates the needs of most of the potential purchasers with additional extra packages available for those users with less common requirements.